


You're gonna be an uncle

by smkkbert



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, OTA friendship, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smkkbert/pseuds/smkkbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “Wait, say that again?” “You heard me. You’re going to be an uncle.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're gonna be an uncle

“Wait, say that again?”

“You heard me. You’re going to be an uncle.”

“I already am an uncle.”

“You know what I mean, John! You are going to be an uncle _again_.”

“Wow! Again… really?”

“Yeah, that has pretty much been my reaction. And Oliver’s, too.”

“I mean… Apart from the fact that you already have more kids than average it seems like it’s pretty soon.”

“I know. We discussed having another child, but didn’t really decide on it given that we thought that if we had another baby, it would take a little longer, so it seems like it is pretty soon because it _is_ pretty soon.”

“So this hasn’t been planned?”

“Nope. Absolutely not planned. Like I said we thought about having another baby, but not now. I mean… it _is_ very soon.”

“So… Are you happy?”

“Well, first it has been a shock, but once the shock was over, Oliver and I realized something.”

“…?”

“This is challenging, very challenging actually, but it is not more than we can take. We can do this, and we should appreciate every moment because this will be our last baby.”

“I think I heard you say that before.”

“This time I mean it.”

“Something else you said before.”

“No, really, John. No more babies after this one.”

“…”

“Don’t look at me like that! No more babies after this one.”

“Okay.”

“You don’t believe me.”

“I do.”

“No, you don’t. And now you’re laughing. Why are you laughing?”

“I am not laughing.”

“John, I can see you, and you _are_ laughing.”

“Sorry, it’s just… not that long ago we had exactly this conversation, and now you are standing here and telling me you are pregnant again.”

“I know, but this time is the last time. Really.”

“Okay, so one last special congratulations to mommy, hm?”

“Yes, please.”

“Come here. Congratulations, mommy.”

“Thank you.”


End file.
